The Request
by Arraela
Summary: The day was bright, the birds chirped happily and the trees rustled lightly in the wind. However, now Naruto looked back at Sakura with feelings of bitterness, frustration, anger, and sadness...But also love. Oneshot Naru/Saku


**The Request**

"Hokage, can I speak with Sakura for a moment?" Captain Yamato requested. Tsunade was giving Sakura some a lecture in her office, and Sakura was relieved when Yamato rescued her.

Tsunade nodded and Sakura and Yamato made their way into the hallway outside Tsunade's office.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, "a new mission? Shouldn't Tsunade have…?"

"This a mission for you alone." Yamato interrupted, his voice low. "Naruto is gone."

"What?" Sakura squealed before Yamato hushed her. "Quiet, I don't want the Hokage to know yet… My hope is that you can bring him back before she finds out."

"He can't just leave the village! That makes him a rogue ninja!"

"Exactly," Yamato whispered, "which is why I want you to bring him back before Tsunade finds out."

"Why me alone? Why don't you or Sai come?" Sakura wondered.

"He left because of you, and you're the only one who can bring him back." Sakura shot Yamato a perplexed look, "Sakura, there's no time to explain, just go find him before he gets too far!"

Sakura left immediately after her conversation with Yamato, and it wasn't long before she caught up with Naruto. Sakura found herself in the woods just outside of the Falling Leaf, the trees towering around her and Naruto, creating an arena where they were the center. The day was bright, the birds chirped happily and the trees rustled lightly in the wind. In a normal situation the airy atmosphere may have seemed happy, romantic even. However, now Naruto looked back at Sakura with feelings of bitterness, frustration, anger, and sadness…but also love.

"Naruto," Sakura began, "Captain Yamato sent me here to bring you back to the Hidden Leaf before Tsunade finds out..."

"I'm not going back."

"but that's not why I came." Sakura whispered, "I'm coming with you."

"No," his voice rose, "it's too dangerous."

"You're right, it's too dangerous for you to go alone" Sakura murmured, her gaze finding his.

Naruto shook his head; "I told you I'd do this for you. You know what I am, the journey itself is not even the most dangerous this about this mission. It's you, being alone with me. Without anyone to stop me or help you…I can't hurt you.."

"I don't care!" Sakura shouted, "You would be in danger by going too! Tell me one reason that it's okay for you to go, but not for me!"

"I can't let you get hurt."

"That's not enough! I'll be hurt by staying in the Hidden Leaf, because I won't be helping you!"

"Sakura," Naruto mumbled, his blonde streaks falling over his face, shielding his eyes, "You are the most important person to me. I…I love you."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, "Naruto-", Naruto held up his hand, begging her to let him speak.

"Nobody should ever have to lose the person they love." Naruto's eyes were locked on the floor; he couldn't bear to look at Sakura's face as he spoke. "To me, you are who I love. And I know for you, that person is Sasuke." Sakura could barely make out a tear falling down Naruto's cheek, "I can't let you lose him." Naruto looked up and finally allowed his watery eyes to meet Sakura's. She hadn't noticed her own tears until Naruto gently reached out and placed a hand on her cheek to wipe them away. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words to speak. "Sakura, I don't ever want to see you cry." Naruto let his hand linger for a moment longer before lowering his arm and turning away from her. "That is why I'm going to bring Sasuke back. The person you love, my brother… I'm going to bring him back."

"Naruto, I'm coming with you –" Sakura began, wishing Naruto would turn around so she could see his face…

"No." Naruto stated, "Sakura…" his voice shook, "I can't lose you. You need to stay in the Falling Leaf, where it is safe. I need to know you're safe…" Naruto turned his head over his shoulder, just enough so that his eyes could meet Sakura's for a brief moment, "Goodbye, Sakura."

Sakura stood in his wake, tears flowing as she watched Naruto walk away. She felt her shoulders beginning to quiver as she begun to sob. Why did she care so much about whether or not Naruto was safe? He was just that annoying kid who always said stupid things, who always too proud and too confident. Why did it hurt so much to see him go?

"No!" Sakura yelled with a start, rushing in front of him. She paused for a brief moment before she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and pulling his lips to hers. Their lips met for a brief moment before Naruto pushed her away like wildfire.

Sakura staggered backward, breathing hard, her heart beating faster than what seemed possible.

"What the hell, Sakura?" he yelled, his voice shaking.

"I love you!" Sakura realized, her mouth speaking before her mind could catch up.

"Don't say that!"

"Naruto…" Sakura began, "I-"

"Sakura," Naruto interjected, "how can you be so cruel?" His gaze fell to the floor. "Don't play with my heart that way. I'm not changing my mind. You're staying. And no false confessions are going to change that-"

"Naruto, this is the truth." Sakura breathed, attempting to close the distance between her and Naruto, "I love you!"

"No," Naruto retreated, "the person you love is Sasuke."

"I do love Sasuke, but I love you too!" How could Sakura say this in a way Naruto could understand? "I have to go with you, because I can't handle losing the person I love, and that person is you!"

"Sakura, please, just let me go-"

"Why are you so content not to believe me?"

"You've told me the same thing for years. I know I may seem clueless but your message has been received, loud and clear. You don't love me."

Sakura shouted, "What do I have to say to convince you?"

"Sakura, Sasuke isn't in danger, so there's no need to worry about him. He's free from Orochimaru and I just have to bring him back, but you're safest in the hidden leaf…"

"But what if something happens to you!" Sakura shrieked, "I can't bear to lose you, because I love you!" Naruto finally backed into a tree, giving Sakura the opportunity to cage him between her arms. "Naruto, look at me." Naruto didn't dare to move, Sakura was only inches away and an unfamiliar pain was rising in the pit of his stomach. He refused to meet her gaze, so Sakura cupped his face in her hands, and forcibly turned his head, positioning herself in a manner that made it impossible for Naruto to avoid her gaze. "Look at me. Does it look like I'm lying?" Her voice became calm, her eyes set on his, "I only love Sasuke as my friend. To me, you're much more than that. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

This time when Sakura leaned in to kiss Naruto, he didn't pull away. Naruto stiffened when their lips met, disbelief and pleasure flowing through his veins, as something he fantasized about for years finally became reality. Sakura's eyes closed as she pulled Naruto closer, moving her hands to his shoulders as Naruto's arms wrapped around Sakura's back. She pressed her body flush against his; she wanted to be closer with every passing second. Their lips moved in sync, their thoughts, their breath, and their heartbeats moving in perfect stride. Finally, Naruto pulled away and opened his eyes to see Sakura's green ones. "I love you." Sakura breathed, as if she had to reaffirm that Naruto knew.

Naruto smiled as he looked into Sakura's eyes; somehow he knew her words were sincere. He smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N: Damn that took forever. Oh fluff! Please Review! Good/Bad, Flames welcome!**

**Note: This is based solely on the anime. I haven't read the manga.**


End file.
